wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Candlehead
Candlehead is a racer in Sugar Rush. Her theme is birthday sweets, and her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. She, along with Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, and Crumbelina DiCaramello can be chosen from the start of the game as racers in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her voice actor is Katie Lowes. Official Bio Appearance Candlehead is a young, rosy skinned girl with green eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown diagonally striped shirt beneath it. She also wears brown leggings with pink polka dots, black boots that have little waves of pink icing, and a large chocolate-colored cupcake hat with pink icing and a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a large cupcake helmet similar to her beanie, complete with a candle on top, as well as a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless expression and wears her mint green hair in two low pigtails. Personality During the film, Candlehead works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter as one of Taffyta's followers. She often does what Taffyta says——for instance, she uses the flames from her kart engine to light cherry bombs during a race to slow down Vanellope after Taffyta gives her the instruction. In the end of the film, when Vanellope is proven to be Sugar Rush's true ruler, Candlehead bawls and claims that she only bullied Vanellope because she was doing what Taffyta told her. According to her official bio, she is a bit ditzy——this may be seen when the racers are lined up just before entering the roster race and she holds her coin upside down. Candlehead is also shown to be a bit protective of her candle, becoming distressed when it is extinguished. Development Concept art and other materials likely based off non-final drafts of the film, like One Sweet Race, suggest that Candlehead was originally named Minty Zaki; the name was ultimately given to a separate character and Candlehead gained her new name. Her jacket was originally a minty green with chocolate chips in her hair. Trivia * In the Japanese dub of Wreck-It Ralph, a character called Minty Sakura was modeled to replace Minty Zaki. However, she looks much more like Candlehead, wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and a raspberry clip in her hair. * Candlehead is the only Sugar Rush character who doesn't have a last name in the English release and most translations. * Her plush is mint chocolate chip scented. * Her fans are small, anthropomorphic green and teal saltwater taffy. *When the racers are introduced, she seems to keep looking at Taffyta and mimicking her actions. Also, when Taffyta joins the racers before King Candy, Candlehead gives her a high five. *Her kart has several candle-shaped exhaust pipes that emit hot sparks that are able to light cherry bombs. It may have been influenced by the exhaust pipes on high-performance sports cars, which release bursts of flames due to unburnt fuel. *She and Vanellope Von Schweetz are the only racers who wear short boots. *She can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. *A face character of Candlehead was introduced in 2016 along with other Sugar Rush Racers as part of Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, acting as baton twirlers ahead of Vanellope's float. Memorable Quotes *''"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!"'' *''"Oh, that's right."'' *''"Ha ha ha!"'' *''"My Candle!"'' *''"That kart is dangerous!" (One Sweet Race) *"What are we going to do?!'' Gallery Names in Other Languages pt-br:Velusca es:Candlehead Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet